Blah blah
by i'll kill u
Summary: no idea for title/ Sasuke's life seemed to be boring. But what happened when in his life appears hyperactive blondie? SasuNaru, yaoi, first story so be gentle
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for all mistakes but english is not my native language. So here it is-my first gentle.**  
**I don't own Naruto. I lost it in bet ;P**

* * *

Biiiiib-biiiiib- sound that Sasuke actually was so loud and annoying. He opened one eye just to see where this terrible clock was. He switched it off and got up from his warm bed. It seemed to be another day as ever.

"Everybody is kung-fu fighting..." Raven looked down on his mobile .  
-Hello?-he said in a sleepy voice -UCHIHA!- it was Neji-I'M WAITING FOR YOU FOR 10 MINUTES. GET YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!

Teen looked at the SHIT. He quickly started to dress was 7.46. He had 15 minutes to get to school. He ran through the house,cought an apple and got into friends car.

He didn't know how they did were on time,just before their maths teacher got in the Sasuke sat down ,Kakashi-sensei appeared frm nowhere.

-hello students!-said silver-haired- Sorry for being late, but a black cat crossed my way and I.. .

-Liar!- everybody shouted -Ok,it doesn't matter. But today I have suprise for you-Sasuke looked interested at the teacher-that was something new- We have new student in our class. He came from Suna and his name is...-he looked in his papers-... Naruto Uzumaki.

Door opened and in the class entered small figure. First thing you could see was his messy blond hair-every ray of sun was seen in was wearing orange t-shirt,skinny black jeans and converse on his feet. When he raised his head,Sasuke saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his 16-year old eyes were so innocent and penetreting. When you looked in it you could see brighest sky. In next second raven saw another most beautiful thing- Naruto smiled.

He wanted to make his dobe smile only for him. But wait a second! Did he said HiS DOBE? Oh,yeah forgot to tell you Sasuke IS you have any problem with it?! No? Good. And probably little blond is gay too, looking at his girly look and outfit.

Raven could think only 2 words: Fuck blondie!. Ups, sorry, not 2 but 3: Fuck blondie NOW! He felt himself hardening. Holy shit,not now! He cleched his teeth trying to control his own body. Teen looked over the class and smirked. Every guy had embarrastment written on his face and was covering his crotch. Girls were whispering between themselves- he could hear words like "Kawaii" or "Sweet"

-Ok,Naruto- said teacher-sit with.  
Raven started to pray. Please God,please make him sit with me.I beg you.  
-...'s that boy in last desk.  
Yes! Thank you! I love you! I promice I'll go to church on Sunday! Thank you!

-Ok-said blond angel, ginning. He started to go forward to me. Keep a fason, Sasuke ,keep a fason. Don't get hard....Damn it.

-Hello, my name is Naruto- he pulled out his hand. Play it cool ,Uchiha,play it cool.  
-Sasuke-said raven coldly staring at his book. Good, now don't even try looking at him.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**I don't know if its good screw it.**_  
_**REVIEW everyone!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter xd. It's growing bogger and bigger . Written listening Billy Talent.**_  
_**Sorry for all mistakes but english is not my native language.**_  
_**I don't own Naruto. I lost it in bet.**_

* * *

So here it is. Lunch time. He sat down with group of his friends- Neji,Ino,Kiba, Gaara, Chojiu, Haku, Temari,Lee , Kankuro, Sika and Sakura. Everyone was so different, that Sasuke had no idea how could stay togheter. There was missing only one, most silent one person- Hinata.

Sasuke looked around. He saw girls shouthing at each ,Kiba and Kankuro were discuting about which one was better- Winows XP or '07, Choji was like always eating chips, Neji was talking to Haku who wasn't exacly listening to him and Garaa with Shika stayed silent. Raven looked further searching for his blond angel "There he is...with Hinata?!"he thought screaming in his mind"And she is talking?!She actually can do it,what a suprise...Oh,she's pointing on our table! Oh,gosh he's coming here!!!" just for some seconds Sasuke felt like a fan girl.

-Hey,what are you looking at?-asked Gaara in bored voice. He pointed at blonde. Than something strange happened. Redheads eyes went in deep shock. He got up and started running across canteen.

-FOXY-CHAN!!!-everybody went silent. Naruto stopped with amazement written on his face.

-Panda-chan? Oh my... PANDA-CHAN!!!!-he shouted. When teens reached each other they hugged and started screaming in evident joyness. After 5 minutes they finally went to the table. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

- Panda-chan? Foxy-chan? You must be kidding me.  
-Oh shut know thet before I moved to Konoha 2 years ago I lived in Suna,right?- everyone shaked their heads as silent 'no'-Ummm...So you do now. Naruto was my best friend for almost all my life. For last yars we kept in touch by emails. But this little basterd didn't tell me anything about moving-said Gaara in happy voice. That was the first time when someone saw him in this humor.  
-It supposed to be a suprise-blond innocently smiled

Some time later NARUTO P.O.V

I realized that this school isn't that bad. Ok,it was awful but people were rather nice. So I was sitting with guy whose name is... ummm...ehh... Kiba, I think...I don't have head for names. And it's history by the way. Teacher sat there totally ignoring us until we stayed quiet. I was just drawing something when the bell rang. In one second everybody started talking.

-So ,Naruto, I'm thinking about it all day...-started brownhaired teen almost whispering -Umm...Are you....you know...oh, how can i say it.  
-You mean gay,right?  
-Ummm,yeah...So are you?  
-Yes I am.- I replied him in decided voice -Umm, Ok. I don;t have any problem with it, but it's good to know. So, Naru-chan...-I froze -Don'...That-I said clantching my teeth.  
-What?! You mean Naru-chan? But....Pfff,you look like girl,NARU-CHAN.-I jumped to catch this fucking son of a bitch, but he already started to run away. I grabbed my bag and followed him.

-I'll kill you, Dog-breath. I'll catch you and than kill you- I was screamed while running through the corridors.  
-Ahahaha!! You wish,Nru-chan,you wish!!-he turned left. I did the same when suddenly...

* * *

_**Yeah, I think i'll stop it for now ;p. See u in some time.**_  
_**REVIEW**_


End file.
